It is well known that moisture has adverse effects on the properties of optical components. The split ratio of optical splitters, for example, may be influenced by the presence of moisture, and in optical connectors moisture may lead to increased losses. The sealing of optical components against moisture and other environmental influences, in other words environmental sealing, is therefore highly desirable.
It has been proposed to environmentally seal individual optical components. This is, however, expensive and not always effective.
In the case of electrical or electronic components it is known to seal an entire circuit by enclosing it in a flexible, moisture-resistant bag. WO 94/18815 (Ericsson), for example, discloses a casing for flexibly enclosing electronic circuitry. The casing comprises a laminate consisting of metal and plastic sheets. Two sheets of laminate are joined to form an envelope in which electronic circuitry may be accommodated. Electrical conductors pass through the joint region of the laminate.
Although such an arrangement may be effective for sealing electronic circuits, it is less suitable for optical components or circuits. The present inventors have found that optical fibres, unlike electrical conductors such as copper wires, should not be passed through the joint region of the laminate without additional measures. Copper wires (or other electrical conductors) may be bent under almost any angle without affecting their conductive properties. Optical fibres however, while being more flexible than copper wires, should not be bent under the minimum bending radius at which light losses occur (usually approximately 3 cm), and certainly not under the minimum bending radius at which they suffer permanent damage. In addition, optical fibres are made of glass which has different sealing properties to metal.